hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing
|kana = ウイング |rōmaji = Uingu |name = Wing |manga debut = Chapter 45 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |japanese voice = Masami Kikuchi (1999) Toshihiko Seki (2011) |english voice = Roger Rhodes (1999) Ethan Murray (2011) |gender = Male |status = Alive |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |occupation = Hunter Shingen-ryū Teacher |type = Enhancement |image gallery = yes}} Wing (ウイング, Uingu) is Zushi's teacherHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 and introduced Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 He is an assistant master of Shingen-ryū Kung-Fu and a former student of Biscuit Krueger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 Appearance Wing has an average height and build. He has black, unkempt hair, and wears glasses. He usually wears a light pink shirt that is only partially tucked in, along with gray pants, and white shoes. Personality Wing is somewhat absent-minded and has a modest demeanor. He is a patient, but strict teacher. Wing's personality seems to carry through from his youth, as Biscuit Krueger remarked that Wing often fell asleep and wore his clothes inside out. She also remarked that learning was not his strong point but that teaching may suit him. Plot Heaven's Arena arc Gon and Killua first encounter Wing and his student Zushi when they are competing in the Heaven's Arena. Having deceived the pair about Nen prior, Wing begrudgingly takes on Gon and Killua as students after the two reach the 200th floor such as to protect their lives from those who use Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Wing gently jolts open Gon's and Killua's aura nodesHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 and trains them seriously for several months in the Heaven's Arena. He punishes Gon for playing around during his match and restricting him from seeing Hisoka's matchHunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 and using Nen for two months. After the pair finishes learning the basics, he congratulates them as they pass the secret part of the Hunter Exam, revealing he's their Examiner and that most of the other Hunter Examinees that passed are learning Nen as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Greed Island arc His next appearance is during the Greed Island arc when Gon calls him for advice in developing a Hatsu ability. Wing and Zushi were still at Heaven's Arena at the time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 123 He was also mentioned by Biscuit Krueger to have been one of her former students. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Wing makes an appearance at Isaac Netero's funeral and at the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He was last seen checking up on Gon at the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Abilities & Powers Wing has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Basing on his knowledge and his ability to perform all the basic Nen principles with ease, it is not far-fetched to assume that Wing is a very skilled Nen user and practitioner of Shingen-ryū kung fu, due to him having been trained by Biscuit Krueger and his rank of assistant master. He is also confident that his strength and knowledge in Nen are great enough to enable him to teach others, as he believes that only very competent people can instruct others. In fact, he is a good mentor himself. Wing has some knowledge regarding the mysterious inscription that reacts to aura, as he gave Gon a string that would instantly snap if he used Nen. Nen Wing is an Enhancer. His Hatsu has yet to be revealed, but he has displayed the ability to raise the volume of his voice to the point it can easily drown out microphones and greatly alarmed people around him. Even more remarkably, the simple act of laying his hand on a wall and releasing his aura caused a huge crack to form in the wall itself. He also possesses great skills in Transmutation, using Shu on the page of a book and on some flowers to allow them to cut through a canned drink and pierce a vase, respectively. Trivia * He has a habit of damaging someone else's property when demonstrating how to use Nen: some examples are Zushi's canned drink, a book, a wall and a vase in their room. References Navigation fr:Wing ru:Винг Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers